deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout vs Shovel Knight
The Scout vs Shovel Knight is a What if? Death Battle and is LeTotalMemer's 3rd Death Battle. The Scout vs Shovel Knight.png|LeTotalMemer DB Scout vs Shovel Knight.png|LeTotalMemer v2 The Scout.png Interlude LeTotalMemer: What happens if you put two these two in a fight, Scout, the Force of Nature, and Shovel Knight, the Knight who struck the Earth. I'm LeTotalMemer, and it's my job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who could win... a Death Battle. The Scout Le:Thanks to our friends on DeviantArt, DoctorMooDB is allowing me to use his bio for the scout. The Scout Real Name: Jeremy (Last name Unknown) First Appearance: Team Fortress 2 (October 9, 2007) Age: 23 Height: 5’10 Occupation: Mercenary, Mall Elf Affiliation: Team Fortress, High School track and field team (Temporarily) Likes: Heavily caffeinated beverages, Ms. Pauling, Fried Chicken, boasting, Foosball, Tom Jone's hit song "Sex Bomb", and hats Catch Phrase: BONK! Theme: ''' '''FEATS ' - Despite being the youngest of his fellow mercenaries, he can still hold his own against them very well - Defeated Old Nick (An evil version of Santa Claus that kills children) with the aid of Soldier, Spy, and a nameless kid - Killed a bear with Amelia Earhart's femur while wearing a hot dog costume - Has fought hoards of robot versions clones of himelf and his team mates along side his fellow mercinaries - Faces super natural beings such as Merasmus, the Headless Horseless Horseman, and MONOCOLUS every halloween - Defeated a Heavy in a one on one fight (and took his sandvich!) - Survived an encounter with a giant loaf of mutant bread and managed to impress Miss Pauling - Has fought all over the world, in space, and even in hell itself - Fought off an army of robots and other mercenaries along with his fellow team mates, Ms. Pauling, Saxton Hale, and more - Met God himself, who admitted that Scout was his gift to the world and that he wished Scout was his son (Though this could have been a hallucination from blood loss since Medic revealed later that he has the souls of his team mates, making them unable to crossover) - Guest starred in the game "Speedrunner" and raced other characters including the Goat from goat simulator, Peanutbutter gamer, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, QWOP, and Octodad (Non-Canon) - Fought along side his fellow Mercenaries in the game "Hero Academy" and in the game "Battle Nations" (Non-Canon) ' Physicality: ' Strength: - Is strong enough to fight a Heavy 1 on 1, who is known for his physical strength - Heavy is strong enough to fight Russian bears larger than himself bare handed and suplex them - Can knock out a bear with one hit using a large bone - Once moved a large hollow shell made of balsa wood and styrofoam the size of Ayers rock with just one hand - Can hit a Heavy hard enough to make them go flying and kill them (See "Home Run Strike" below) - Can kick off walls and use a "wall jump" multiple times to get to higher places (Non-Canon) - Once hugged Miss Pauling tight enough to (accidentally) squeeze blood out of her eyes Speed: - Is the fastest mercenary on the field and fastest playable character in Team Fortress 2 - Can run over 17 miles per hour (22 mph max) - Though his speed can increase thanks to certain weapons/items (See "Weapons/Equipment" below) - Is quick enough to dodge most enemy fire including automatic bullets from sentries/mini guns and rockets - Once out ran a train - Seems to be good at parkour, as he's good at jumping from roof top to roof top and jumping off walls to get to higher places - Also swims faster than any of the other mercenaries, allowing him to travel and attack fairly quickly under water despite the buoyancy - Can also execute a quick running slide to avoid projectiles in the air or fit through smaller openings Durability/Endurance: - Can survive taking a rocket to the face, getting shot, or being on the receiving end of Heavy's punches and keep running around (Though he will still be low on health afterwards) - Frequently gets strangled and roughed up by his other fellow mercinaries - Survived getting blown away by multiple rockets and crashing into a window while already injured - Some how still functions with a living dove pecking away inside his body (Who oddly enough is still alive) - Survived being blown up by a kart filled with explosives by jumping inside the mouth of a giant carnivorous bread-with-tumors monster who was near the cart and was perfectly fine. Meanwhile, Miss Pauling (who did the exact same thing as Scout) was knocked unconcious and suffered a broken leg in the process - Survived getting hung by his neck for a couple of minutes (twice) - Was used as a "rope" in a brief tug-of-war game between Saxton Hale (Who pulled him by a rope on his neck) and Heavy (Who pulled Scout by his legs) and was still fine after it was over - Can survive getting clawed/wounded by a bear and managed keep fighting despite his large bleeding wound, managing to survive long enough before being patched up by one of Heavy's sisters - Often drinks Bonk Atomic Punch and Crit-a-Cola (Which are both made with radiation) and doesn't suffer any negative side effects - A single can of Bonk Atomic Punch contains several hundred times an adult's daily recommended sugar intake of 90 grams (Which would be about 20 lbs/9 kg of sugar) which needless to say would kill a regular person if they drank it, yet Scout drinks the stuff all the time - Can continuously run without getting tired ' Intelligence: ' - Like the other team fortress members, he is said to be a genius on the battlefield - Has been getting into fist fights since he was a little kid - Has been a mercenary for about 4 years and 6 months and has fought all kinds of enemies - Has experience going up against other kinds of mercenaries, robots, the undead, and magic beings - While good with using a bat, he can use anything given to him as a weapon (Such as mutilated limbs, spinal columns, road signs, etc.) - Also has good accuracy with both his fire arms, baseballs, and throwing cleavers - Often approaches his enemies with hit and run tactics (gets up close, deals damage, and then runs away) - Despite his hot headed nature, Scout is much more clever than he appears - Can think strategically even during crucial moments - Knows how to use his environment to his advantage - Is good at trash talking enemies and getting under their skin - Good at adapting and changing tactics when the battle field keeps changing: Was able to keep fighting when Merasmus was warping reality among the battlefield and teleporting him and the other mercenaries into different dimensions - Has studied etiquette and how to properly treat a lady (though ultimately failed according to Spy) - Has a degree of knowledge and knows a lot about trials due to having read a couple of law books, and won two trials in which his personal defenders were just the Soldier and a lamp - Managed to trick spy by taking advantage of his sentiments for his mother ' Special abilities: ' Double Jump: - Can do a second jump in mid air - Allows for him to get to places quicker and easier - Increases the overall distance he can leap - Can also help him avoid incoming attacks - If performed before landing on the ground, can nullify falling damage - The amount of times he can jump can increase thanks to certain weapons/items (See "Weapons/Equipment" below) ' Home Run Strike: - Scout's taunt kill that he can perform using a "Sandman" or "Atomizer" (See "Melee weapons" below) - Scout points to the sky before winding up his bat - Has a 4 second wind up time before being executed - His Home Run swing can send a man flying 25 meters (82 feet) or more - Home Run swing instantly kills the moment it connects - Upon a successful hit, the sound of an audience applauding is heard = Personality: = '- Grew up in Boston along side his brothers, where they often got into fights with other people on a frequent basis - As a result, Scout has a very rowdy, competitive, aggressive, and has a very snarky "In your face" attitude - Very confrontational: Isn't afraid to get up in some one's face and trash talk them or fight them directly (With the exception of Pyro) - Has also shown to have an obnoxious crude immature sense of humor - Seems to have fun during battle: Enjoys beating/killing his enemies on the battlefield, showing off, and making his foes look like idiots - Despite his ego, Scout is still a reliable team player when he fights along side his fellow mercinaries; not letting his pride get in the way of assisting them and helping them towards victory - Is incredibly cocky and enjoys bragging about himself, be it his skills or his looks: Actually believes himself to be a big deal - While Scout goes on about how much of a lady's man he is, he can be some what awkward and some what insecure/shy around certain women (Miss Pauling for example) Though he later was taught by Spy how to be more of a "Lady's man" - Despite being some what lecherous in the past, he now resists the temptation of other women since he's now saving himself for Miss Pauling' = Weapons/Equipment: ' = ' - Has three main types of weapons: Primary, Secondary, and Melee - Usually only carries three: One Primary, One Secondary, and one Melee (though the rules can be bent for Death Battle) - All his guns have limited ammunition, and upon running out he'll need to find more - Can replenish or switch out his weapons if he finds a "Resupply Cabinet" - Also has other kinds of items used for certain modes or conditions - All weapons can also be used under water ''' '''Primary weapons: ' - Scout usually carries 32 shells of ammo for his primary weapons - If Scout runs out of ammo, he'll need to find more - Most of his primary weapons are variations of his Scattergun - All are devastating at close range, mediocre at medium range, and do little to no damage at long range Scattergun: - Scout's standard/main weapon - Delivers ten pellets per shot - Can fire 6 shots before needing to be reloaded ' Force of Nature: - Propels enemies backwards in the opposite direction of Scoutupon shooting them at close range - Delivers 12 pellets per shot - Fires twice before needing to be reloaded - Has 50% faster firing speed - Deal 10% less damage per pellet - If one shot is unused before reloading, it's lost ''' '''Short Stop: - Delivers 4 pellets per shot - Fires four times before needing to be reloaded - Has 42% faster firing speed - Deals 100% more damage per pellet - Alt Fire: Can knock enemies back a little - Scout gets pushed back 20% more by damage and air blasts while this weapon is in use Soda Popper: - Can build up "Hype" while being used - "Hype" builds up with damage dealt to the enemies. Upon dealing 480 damage, Scout can activate a "Hype Mode" for 8 seconds - While in "Hype Mode" Scout can perform five additional jumps in mid air following his double jump - Fires twice before needing to be reloaded - Has a 25% faster reload speed - Has a 50% faster firing speed - If one shot is unused before reloading, it is lost Baby Face's Blaster: - Scout's speed decreases by 10% while this weapon is deployed - However, Scout can increase his speed the more he deals damage using it, allowing him to build up a "Boost" over time - At maximum, increases Scout's maximum speed faster than he is at base form by 40% - Fires 4 shots before needing to be reloaded - However, "Boost" will decrease/go back down when Scout double jumps or when Scout gets hit/damaged Back Statter: - Deals more damage when fired at their backs at close range - Fires 4 shots before needing to be reloaded - No random critical hits - 20% more bullet spread ''' '''Secondary Weapons: '- Scout usually carries 36 shells of ammo for any secondary weapons that are fire arms - If Scout runs out of ammo, he'll need to find more - His secondary fire arms are much better for long range combat and fire at a quicker rate than his primary weapons - Also has several non-fire arm secondary weapons that don't require ammo, but have a cool down time of 24 seconds in between uses ' Pistol: '- Used for long range combat' '- Can fire 12 times before needing to be reloaded' '- Can shoot 6 rounds a second' 'BONK! ATOMIC PUNCH:' '- Provides invincibility for 8 seconds''' '- Provides immunity to bullets and fire' '- Has unlimited cans at his disposal' '- Has to wait a 24 second cool down time before he can have another '- Becomes fast enough to leave a blur '''- Can’t use any weapons while under its influence - Comes in 2 flavors: Cherry Fission and Blutonium Berry ' 'BONK! CRIT-A-COLA: - All damage that Scout does to enemies become "Mini Crits" and deal more damage - Scout's speed is also increased by 25% - However, Scout's defense is lowered by 10% - Side effects last for 8 seconds - Has unlimited cans at his disposal - Has to wait a 24 second cool down time before he can have another - Upon the side effects disappearing, Scout will take "Mini Crits" of damage for two seconds' ' ' Mad Milk: - Milk that comes from cows that have been infused with thermonuclear radiation - Mad Milk is thrown at enemies: The glass bottle breaking upon connecting while the milk spills all over them and saturates them - All damage done to enemies while they're covered in mad milk restores 60% of the damage to Scout's over all health - Effects last for 10 seconds - Can also be used to nullify the invisibility cloak on enemy spies - Can also be used extinguish fires on himself or his allies - Has a 24 second recharge time in between uses (Which increases by 20% if he uses it to extinguish the fire on a burning ally) ' ' Winger: - Used for long range combat '- Can fire 5 times before needing to be reloaded' '- Can shoot 5 rounds a second - Deals 15% more damage compared to his pistol - Increases Scout's jump height ' Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol: - Used for long range combat - Can fire 12 times before needing to be reloaded - Can fire 4.7 rounds a second - Upon successfully shooting the enemy, Scout gains back 5% health - While deployed, Scout also never takes falling damage - Has 25% lower fire speed compared to his pistol - Scout becomes 20% more vulnerable to damage Flying Guillotine: - A large cleaver thrown at enemies - Upon hitting them, it causes them to start bleeding out - If it hits an enemy who's further away, it deals more damage - Doubles the damage if the target is stunned - Has unlimited uses/knives at his cleavers at his disposal - After being thrown, Scout needs to wait 6 seconds before he can use another one ' ' Melee Weapons: ' '- Weapons used for close range combat, but some can also be used to strike projectiles to hit opponents in the distance - Some can be used to perform the taunt kill "Home Run Strike" - Have no limit for use ''' '''Bat: - A dented metal bat - Scout's default weapon - Can be swung hard enough to knock out a Heavy Bat Saber: - A variation of Scout's regular Bat - Functions the exact same way as "The Bat" and has the same stats - Upon using it, Scout says "Woosh" and it also emits electric noises when swung - Unlike the bat, an enemy killed with the "Bat Saber" will die via vaporization, disintegrating into ashes before disappearing 'Sandman: - Functions just like Scout's regular bat, but has a special alternate function: - Can hit baseballs that can stun opponents - Opponents will stay stunned from 1 to 8 seconds - Stun time depends on how far he hit the ball from - Baseballs require 15 second cool down before another appears - Baseballs can be recovered and picked up from the ground for quicker use - It’s possible for the ball to be deflected back at him and hit/stun him - Further lowers Scout’s already low endurance (From 125 to 110) - Can be used to perform the insta-kill Home Run strike (See "Home Run Strike" above) - Was also used when Scout made a guest appearance in the games '"Hero Academy" and "Battle Nations" (Non-Canon) ' Candy Cane: - Has the same function and stats as his bat, but grants a special effect when equipped: - When Scout kills an enemy, a small cupcake-shaped health pack is dropped - This happens whether Scout kills them with the Candy Cane or any of his other weapons (As long as he has it on him) - Small health packs restores 20% of Scouts health upon consumption - However, Scout's vulnerability towards explosives is increased 25% ''' '''Boston Basher: '- Has the same function and stats as his bat - Upon hitting an enemy, it causes them to bleed out and lose health for 5 seconds - However, if Scout misses while swinging, he instead hits himself and bleeds out for 5 seconds instead ' Sun-on-a-stick: - Deals critical damage to enemies who are burning/on fire - Also increases Scout's resistance to fire by 25% while he's wielding it - However, the weapon deals 25% less damage than the bat Fan O'war: - Upon hitting the enemy, if "Marks them for death" - Enemies "Marked for death" will receive more damage than usual when attacked for 15 seconds - However, deals 75% less damage than his bat Atomizer: - Gives Scout the ability to "Triple Jump" '- Can be used to perform the insta-kill Home Run strike (See "Home Run Strike" above) '- However, the third jump hurts Scouts a bit when he uses it - Is swung 30% slower during battle (Though this doesn't affect the time taken to use the Home Run Strike) - Also deals 20% less damage compared to his bat (Though this doesn't affect the killing blow of the Home Run Strike) Wrap Assassin: - Can be used to hit a christmas ornament at far away enemies - Upon contact, the ornament explodes into glass shards, hurting a small group of enemies close together - Enemies hit with the shards will also bleed out and lose health for a few seconds - Ornaments take 11.25 seconds to recharge - However, the weapon itself deals 65% less damage compared to the bat ''' '''Other Weapons: ' - Weapons that are used only in certain modes or events - Not usually carried on hand by Scout and can be used by other classes, thus making them non-exclusive and Optional ' Grappling Hook: - Used during the "Mannpower" mode - Deploys a grappling hook that travels long distances and latches on various surfaces such as walls or ceilings - It then reals the use towards those locations, allowing them to travel along the map faster and get to places they wouldn't normally be able to get on their own - Can be used to get away from enemies and out of danger quickly - Can also be used on enemies: Allowing Scout to reel himself towards them while also making the hooked target bleed until they're released - Can be used with the power up "Super Nova" to perform a powerful attack (See below) '- Could also be used to swing across obstacles like a rope in "SpeedRunners" ' Power Up Canteen: - Used during "Mann vs Machine" Mode - Carried on Scout's belt - It can only use one of four power ups/buffs (There is a 5th, but it can only be used by Engineers) - Meaning what ever Scout loads it with, it's all he can use until he refills it later - All power ups/Buffs can be used three times maximum before they disappear - Can be filled with the following power ups: Übercharge: Makes Scout Übercharged (Making him glow red and become invincible) for five seconds Critical Hit Boost: Can deal critical hits for five seconds Ammo/Clip Refill: Instantly fills/resupplies all of Scout's ammunition for his fire arms Return to Base: Teleports Scout back to the safety of his base/respawn room and grants a five second speed boost afterwards ' '''Spellbook Magazine: - A vintage edition of the witchcraft magazine "Casters Quarterly" found in the back of a closet - Can only be used during Halloween events (Such as "The Witching hour") - When Equipped, it allows Scout to use magic spells by saying magic words - Can use "Regular Magic Spells" most of which can only be used twice (though some can only be used once) - Can use "Rare Magic Spells" Which are much more powerful, but can each only be used once - Can be used to perform the spells below: ' '''Regular Magic Spells: Fireball: Upon saying the words "Capatus Crepitus", the spell caster shoots a a fire ball that sets enemies on fire. These fire balls cannot be reflected/redirected back at him. Can be used twice. Teleport: Upon saying ""Ipsum Instantarium" , the user throws a dark smoke ball that teleports them to where ever it lands while also slightly healing them afterwards. Can be used twice. Blast Jump: Upon saying "Amplus Tripudio", the spell caster is propelled high into the air (High enough to make them suffer falling damage upon hitting the ground, but it heals them a bit afterwards to make up for it) Can be used twice Über Heal: Upon saying "Barpo Kabalto" the spell caster (and near by allies) is not only instantly healed, but their maximum health is doubled. The "Uber" lasts for 1 second, and the healing lasts for 3 seconds. Can only be used once. ''' '''Ball O' Bats: Upon saying "Deus Invictus" the spell caster shoots a glowing ball that quickly falls in a steep arch. It then explodes upon impact, conjuring a small flurry of bats where it landed. The bats attack all enemies within a small radius, lifting them off the ground and making them bleed out momentarily. Can be used twice. Pumpkin MIRV: Upon saying "Pactum Diabolus", the spell caster throws a bomb that produces a ring of red pumpkin bombs. The pumpkin bombs which then remain stationary. The Pumpkin bombs will only explode once shot by the user (or his team mates). Can only be used once. Stealth: Upon saying "Barpo Invisium" , the spell caster is cloaked in magic, making them invisible for 8 seconds. During this time, they are able to attack and can gain back a bit of health. Can only be used once Rare Magic Spells: Summon MONOCULUS: Upon saying "Invokum MONOCULUS", the user throws a skull into the area. It then summons a smaller variation of the monster "MONOCULUS" (A giant floating eye ball) that attacks enemies by shooting blasts of magic at them that have the power of rockets. Can only be used once, and Monoculus will disappear after awhile. Can only be used once. ''' '''Summon Skeletons: Upon saying "Mortis Animataris", the spell caster throws a skull into the area. It explodes into a several red colored skeletons that ruthlessly attack the enemy and can even home in on invisible enemies and charge them down. While the skeletons can be destroyed by enemies, they will automatically die after 30 seconds have passed. Can only be used once. Ball O' Lightning: Upon saying "Imputum Fulmenus" the spell caster fires a wave of electricity that sucks in enemies and continuously damages them which disappears after a few seconds. Can only be used once. Meteor Storm: Upon saying "Seismela Tremoro", the used throws a fire ball. Upon impact, it summons several meteors where it landed, doing massive damage to enemies within range. Can only be used once. (Pictured above) Minify: Upon saying "Paidum Celeris", the spell caster will shrink and get a huge head. This increases their movement speed, reload speed, attack speed, gaining unlimited jumping capacity, and taking increased knock back from enemies. While tiny, Scout can use his tiny size to not only become more difficult to hit, but he can also travel to small areas such as mouse holes. It also greatly heals him after being used. The form is only temporary, and the spell itself can only be used once. ''' '''POWER UPS: ' ' Power-Ups (Mannpower): '- Used during the "Mannpower" mode - A selection of power ups that Scout can pick up and use - However, Scout needs to find these power ups in order to use them - Can only use one power up at a time - Can only use power ups that correspond with his teams color (Red or Blue) or yellow ones that are Nuetral - Any Power up Scout picks up can be used until Scout purposely drops it to exchange it for another he fines - He can also drop power ups after dying (Though respawning is against Death Battle rules) - Power ups include the following: ' Strength: Doubles damage for all of Scout's weapons and gains an immunity to distance damage fall out Resistance: Reduces damage by 50% and also becomes immune to "Plague" (See below) ''' '''Vampire: All damage dealt is returned as health. Also gives a 25% damage resistance and increases max health by 80 Reflect: 80% of damage received is reflected back at the attacker (While 100% of sentry damage is reflected back at the sentry) Max health is also increased to 400 Haste: Doubles weapon firing and reloading rate, doubles clip size and ammo count, and increases movement speed by 30% Regeneration: Ammo and Health regenerate for a short while Precision: Greatly reduces bullet spread for more concentrated precise hits and grants distance damage (and gains fall damage immunity) Agility: Movement speed increases by 50% (This also includes the speed of the Grappling Hook as well) Also increases Jump Height by 80%, Makes Scout immune to falling damage, and allows him to switch weapons in an instant Knock Out: Restricts Scout to using only his melee weapon and Grappling Hook only. Increases his Max Health by 150, becomes immune to being pushed back by attacks, Melee attacks deal 66% more damage and shoves victims away, can make enemies drop their power ups upon hitting them, and increases damage on machines by 400% King: Increases maximum health, fire rate and reload rate are increased, gains a small bit of health regeneration, and shares these boosts with any nearby team mates. ' '''Plague: By touching an enemy, it will give them and their nearby team mates "The Plague". "Plagued" victims bleed to death in 10 seconds unless they some how heal themselves with an item/ability. Also prevents the enemy from buffing their team mates while under it's effects. Temporary/One use power ups: Super Nova: Can't be used immediately. A power up meter needs to fill up over time (Though Scout can fill it faster by dealing damage to enemies) When it's fully charged, Scout equips his grappling hook, which then releases a powerful shock wave that briefly stuns nearby enemies, making them drop their power ups and also knocking them away. Once the attack is performed, this power up disappears. ' '''Über: Allows Scout to become "ÜberCharged" for 35 seconds with out needing a medic present, making him invincible and glow based off his corresponding team color (Red or Blue) while it's activated. However, after the power up is used, it will disappear. Critical Hit: All of Scout's attacks becoming critical hits for 30 seconds. Once those 30 seconds are up, this power up disappears. ''' '''Pick ups (SpeedRunners) (Non-Canon): - Used in the game "SpeedRunners" - Used to slow down other racers during the battle - Aren't on hand: Need to be found in order to be used - It's possible anyone else who gets them before Scout can can also use them - Pick ups include: '' '''Golden Hook:' A grappling hook that grabs other players and pulls them towards Scout. Can be dodged by ducking/sliding under it or by getting behind an obstruction like a wall or crate' Homing Rockets: Launches a rocket into the air that will target the player in front of him (or behind him if no one's in front of him) that explodes upon hitting them, leaving them stunned. Can be blocked by walls and crates. ''' '''Crates: Can spawn 1 to 3 crates which act as an obstacle for runners behind him, but help to intercept any weapons about to hit him from behind. The Bomb: Places a single bomb on the ground and detonates it when ever he wishes with a remote control InvinciDrill: Acts as the "Bullet Bill" Power-up in Mario Kart. Scout gets enveloped in a bright blue spinning drill and gets a large speed boost and invulnerability for a few seconds, plowing through other players and obstacles in his way. Shock Wave:'' Triggers a short range blue pulse, knocking anyone caught in the radius away from the center. It can be used to launch his enemies back or launch himself forward''' Freeze Ray: Fires a beam in a straight line in what ever direction Scout is facing for a few seconds. If it hits another player, it'll freeze them in a block of ice and will leave them unable to do anything other than slide slowly in what ever direction they were heading. They will remain stuck in the ice for a few seconds before they can finally break out. ' Fire Ball: Shoots a glowing hot rock that rolls along the ground. The ball increases in size a short distance after being shot and becomes as big as a boulder and hits enemies in it's path. Can be redirected at Shock himself if he's not careful.' = Weaknesses: = ''“medic…” - Very brash, arrogant, and cocky (Though this is to hide his personal insecurities) - Very weak in terms of durability compared to his team mates - Some weapons lower his already low durability when equipped/in use - Guns have limited ammunition, while other items have a cool down time between use - Scared of ghosts (and is secretly scared of Pyro) - Has to find his power ups, making them somewhat unreliable - Seems to get strangled quite often - Rainbows make him cry (At least according to the spy)' ' ' ''“Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and bruddah, I hurt people! I'm a force of nature!” Shovel Knight Le: Thanks to Trident346 for his bio on shovel knight = Shovel Knight: = '-Debut: Shovel Knight (2014) -Race: Human (Presumably) -Occupation: Adventurer, Treasure Hunter, Farmer (temporarily) -Height: Around 4'6" ' Feats: '-Defeated every member of the Order of No Quarter -Fought and won against Reize, Baz, and Phantom Striker -Defeated his rival, Black Knight 3 times -Beat down the Enchantress hard enough for her to give up her possession of Shield Knight --Along with Shield Knight, defeated and killed the Enchantress -Defeated Kratos and the Battletoads -Got the girl in the end of his game ' STRENGTH: '-Bested physically superior foes like Baz and Polar Knight -Carried around his likely pretty heavy armor throughout his entire adventure -Dust Knuckles are capable of punching through stone' SPEED: '-Can dodge cannonballs, fireballs, and even meteors -Dodged lightning attacks from Baz -Easily outran someone claiming to be the fastest in the land --It wasn't Sonic' ' ' DURABILITY: '-Survived falling several floors from the Tower of Fate -Fought against the Order of No Quarter all in a row -Likely scales to Shield Knight, who survived the Tower of Fate collapsing on top of her -Tanked hits from Kratos and the Battletoads ' = Weapons and Equipment: = SHOVEL BLADE: '-Shovel Knight's primary weapon -Functions as both a melee weapon and, well, a shovel -Effective as a pogo stick when using Shovel Drop technique ' Drop Spark: '-Creates a shockwave when Shovel Knight swings (Shown above) ' Trench Blade: '-Causes dirt piles to be dug up with only one swing' Charge Handle: '-Allows Shovel Knight to charge his swing for more damage (Shown above) ' RELICS: Flare Wand: '-Uses magic to shoot fireballs -Fireballs only fire in a straight line ' Phase Locket: '-Makes Shovel Knight temporarily phase through enemies and their attacks ' Dust Knuckles: '-Allow Shovel Knight to punch forward, damaging enemies -Grant him a midair dash ' Alchemy Coin: '-Turns enemies into money ' Throwing Anchor: '-Thrown in an arch ' Mobile Gear: '-Used to safely traverse over hazardous terrain, such as spikes ' War Horn: '-Emits a soundwave that obliterates nearby enemies ' Propeller Dagger: '-Used to dash short distances midair ' Fishing Rod: '-...Just a fishing rod -Apparently could swing around a giant cannon ball in DB ' Chaos Sphere: '-Is a green bouncy ball that damages enemies it comes into contact with ' Troupple Chalice: '-Can be used to store mythical ichor that provide different benefits, such as replenishing health ' ARMORS: Has multiple armors in stock, each with their own attributes ''' '''Stalwart Plate: '-Shovel Knight's standard armor with no general pros or cons ' Final Guard: '-Reduces the amount of dropped gold when he is defeated ' Conjurer's Coat: '-Increased magic, but not as durable -Can replenish magic by defeating foes ' Dynamo Mail: '-Grants him a more powerful attack after two consecutive Shovel Drops ' Mail of Momentum: '-Lowers knockback from enemies -Also lowers Shovel Knight's traction ' Ornate Plate: '-Very flashy, but otherwise provides no benefits ' Armor of Chaos: '-Rewarded by Kratos -Grants Shovel Knight the ability to use multi-hit combos with the Shovel Blade ' Toad Gear: '-Rewarded by the Battletoads -Turns Shovel Knight into a brawler ' WEAKNESSES: '-Can be very stubborn. -Relics run on a limited supply of magic. -Can only wear one armor at a time. -Mobile Gear has no defenses -Chalices have only one use' '-Fishing Rod is nearly useless in combat -No way to naturally regenerate Health or Magicka without Ichor of Renewal -Any damage taken nullifies the Drop Spark. ' ' 'Shovel Knight: You are naught but a decadent dandy! Prepare to taste justice! Shovel Justice! Pre-Fight FIGHT! KO! Next Time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LeTotalMemer's Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year